falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flames
The''' Flames''' are a raider outfit working out of Washington. They believe they are following a raider group known only as the Police. Their HQ is a Washington highway patrol station on I-5. They have a small fleet of motorcycles and police cars, which they use to make their famous hit-and-run attacks; during which they rob and sometimes even enslave people. The Flames are led by a man named "Flameskull" (although he prefers John). Flameskull, AKA John never liked that whole psychotic raider naming convention, though he took one to keep the tradition going. The Flames are obsessed with fire and once a year will stop raiding and gather at their HQ for "The Great Flame". During the Great Flame, the Flames gather as much fuel as they can and burn it in a great bonfire. They build this great flame as a tradition, sacrificing slaves to "The Atomic Flame" which supposedly scorched the earth when man stopped giving these sacrifices. Their equipment is rather well maintained and they have extensive knowledge of tactics. The combination of these things can break the back of even the most defended towns. Despite the hit and run tactics, the Flames do have an honor based system. And with no honor greater for them than to die on the battlefield. The Flames' desire to die on the battlefield is best highlighted by the armor they wear. Low foot soldiers wearing black and white uniforms with gray trench coats. Higher ranking soldiers usually wearing navy blue uniforms with gold trim. Generals also fight alongside soldiers, commanding from the front line instead of behind their soldiers. In the Flames, life expectancy is short. Despite the fact that they are raiders they do trade with some of the towns in the area. The few towns are willing to trade cause they have a habit of trading with a town, coming back, and raiding it again. The Flames gain new recruit by sending out "preachers" to towns the new recruits are then sent out to the Washington highway patrol station where they undergo an initiation ceremony. Part of the initiation ritual is being covered in kerosene and lit on fire. Those who do not beg for mercy become members of the Flames when their skin grows back it is much thicker and stronger which makes the Flames formidable enemies. Those who do beg for mercy are kept as slaves. The Flames equipment is mid to top condition foot soldiers are usually armed with SMG's and pistols higher ranking soldiers are generally armed with rifles or shotguns guards at their HQ are commonly armed with assault weapons or combat shotguns. The Flames tactics usually consist of charging in cities on motorcycles, guns a blazing they will throw Molotov cocktails and cause as much havoc as possible. They will then pull up a squad car and start filling it with loot and slaves, they'll then leave as suddenly as they came, leaving with slaves and loot and a city in havoc. They will usually attack caravans spraying bullets at the guards and shooting the pack brahmin dead. Also, when not on raids they usually scout out wandering the wastes they also breed pets (such as 2-headed rattlesnakes) they're also infamous for their "Hellhounds". Hellhounds have specially bred guard dogs, hellhounds are extremely formidable dogs they are usually found in packs and they can tear up an enemy in under a minute. They also breed Brahmin for use as "Flaming Pigs" in which they coat them in gasoline, light them on fire, and throw them in camps this is a tradition that dates back to the medieval ages in which they would coat a pig in pitch light it on fire and send it running in the enemy camps. Founded 2078, almost one year after the war after a gang killed a large number of cops in a patrol station they stole the cars, guns and took the building. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Cults Category:Adoptable